These Final Moments
by KorraWT
Summary: An alternative ending to the Legend of Korra


As Korra jumped in front of Kuvira her only thought was to protect the the woman. As the Avatar State began to activate a strong presents swept over Korra as Raava's spirit reached out to her.

"Korra," Raava's disembodied voice echoed in her body. "Korra, I cannot maintain this much longer. If you don't move we will both be destroyed."

"I can't let it destroy anything else," Korra replied in her head.

"Be that as it may Korra, the Avatar cycle will be destroyed if you keep this up."

"The energy is almost depleted Raava, just a few more…"

"Korra, if you must maintain this I need you to put in your own energy, I need you to focus on Asami."

Korra was taken back by Raava's request.

"Asami? Why?"

"She is the one you love, if both your spirit and myself can combine completely we maybe able to defeat this, but I need you to focus purely on the light. Asami is your light."

Realizing this Korra felt at peace, she could feel her fight against the beam let up knowing that her realization of her feelings towards Asami was helping in her effort.

 _Asami, this is for Asami_ became Korra's mantra. As she felt the beam begin to power down she could feel herself begin to come out of the Avatar state when an overwhelming sharp pain struck her side.

Now, fully out of the Avatar state Korra looked down to her side where the pain was coming from and saw her tunic quickly absorbing the blood that was gushing out her side. As she pulled her arms up to cover the gash Korra looked to see Kuvira behind her, blood coating a metal blade as she turned to run off into the woods of the spirit world.

Korra took a few steps to follow her but the pain was too great as she collapsed onto the ground. Her gaze met the newly formed spirit portal as she could feel the life draining from her. The light from the portal filled Korra with hope though she knew that this was probably the end. She laughed to herself that she had just taken out a spirit canon but a blade would be her ultimate undoing.

As the edges of her sight began to fade Korra's mantra she had been saying with the canon started to come back in her head just slightly changed. _Asami, this was for Asami._

xxxxxxxxxx

Asami ran towards the light stretching into the sky ask fast as she could. Her legs screaming at her from her hard landing and pulling herself out of the twisted remains of a building but her gut told her Korra was hurt, or worse. She pushed those thoughts out of her head and focused on the light. Asami knew that Korra must have had a faceoff with the spirit canon with all the commotion and the now newly formed spirit portal.

As she neared the Spirit Wilds Asami saw that everyone else had gathered and was looking for the two women whom had showed down there.

"Bolin!" Asami cried out as she made her way over the vines. "Where is she? Where is Korra?"

"We're not sure," Bolin said stepping up to Asami and helping her support her weight. "We were going to head into the spirit portal next." 

"I'm coming with you."

"Asami," Bolin said taking more of her weight after looking down at the woman's legs. "I don't think you can do this, your legs look pretty bad."

Asami took this moment to finally concentrate on herself and looked down to see her pants were torn to shreds and seeping blood. The pain was finally registering and she felt like her boots were filled with water, odd as she hadn't ran through any puddles. That's when the source of the wetness hit her, _Blood_ she thought to herself. Asami reached down and pulled the tatters of her pants aside to notice she had a plate of metal embedded in her thigh. How she had made it to the Spirit Wilds from her crash site was beyond her. Soon the adrenaline began to fade and panic began to set as the blood spilled onto the ground more.

"Bo," Asami muttered as she started to sink towards the ground. "Bo, I think I need to sit."

"Asami?" Bolin said setting her down. "Hey, Asami you need to stay with me."

"Bo…" Asami said looking up at the Earthbender. "Please go find Korra."

Bolin looked at the small group that had began to gather around them. Mako was nursing his arm but was still on his feet. Bolin was unsure as to find Korra or stay with Asami.

"I got her Bo," Mako said kneeling by Asami. "Go find Korra."

"Asami," Bolin said taking her hand. "I need you to be ok when I get back with Korra."

"I'll try," Asami said weakly gripping his hand.

Bolin looked over to his brother then got up and ran off.

"You know he was asking for himself," Mako said settling down with Asami's head on his lap.

"You don't think I'm gonna last much longer either do you?"

"You've lost a lot of blood Asami."

Asami could feel herself starting to fade as she looked into Mako's amber eyes.

"Mako, I need you to do something for me," Asami said starting to fade in and out of consciousness.

"Anything Asami," Mako said grabbing ahold of her hand.

"I have a letter for Korra in my inside pocket of this jacket. Can you give it to her?" Asami said as the blackness started to overwhelm her.

"Yes, I can. But I need you to hold on Asami," Mako said lifting his head and looking around. "I'm sure Kya will be here any minute or maybe even another healer."

"I don't think I can hold on much longer Mako." Asami said as she weakly reached into her jacket. "Please give this to Korra. I need her to know some things."

Mako took the letter Asami handed him. Although now dirty and with a few smudges of blood from where Asami handled it he could recognize the stationary and the perfect handwriting.

"Mako," Asami said barely above a whisper. "Please take care of her."

"I will," Mako said as tears began to spill onto his cheeks. "I promise."

Asami grabbed Mako's hand but soon the grip slackened and Mako knew Asami was gone.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bolin emerged into the spirit world for the second time in his life. This time he was accompanied by Jinora and Tenzin. They immediately set out to find the Avatar.

"Korra!" Bolin yelled at the top of his lungs running around looking for any sign of Korra.

As Bolin was getting to yell her name again he noticed a trail of blood staining the field a few feet away. As he followed the trail Korra's still body came into view.

"Korra," Bolin cried out as he ran to her. "Tenzin, Jinora she's right here."

"Bo?" Korra said barely conscious.

"Korra, what happened?"

"Kuvira," Korra said as Bolin picked her up into his lap. "Kuvira stabbed be as I was coming out of the Avatar state. I didn't see her. It's pretty deep."

"I see that," Bolin said as Tenzin and Jinora neared.

"I'm not going to make it."

"Don't say that," Tenzin replied as he dropped to knees near to fallen Avatar. "You're going to be fine Korra."

"No," Jinora said as she too took to the side of Korra."Korra's right dad, her spirit and Raava's are beginning to separate I can feel it."

"Tenzin, thank you for everything. You have made me into what I am as the Avatar."

"Korra," Tenzin said grabbing her hand. "It has been an honor to serve you."

"Jinora," Korra said as her sight grew darker. "Jinora, you will be the next Avatar's mentor. I need you to promise me that they will have a normal childhood. Please discover them early and keep a watchful eye but let them know what it's like to have a normal life."

"I will," Jinora said stoically. "I'm going to miss you Korra."

Korra chuckled a bit. "Jinora, you can always visit me here. And Bolin."

"I'm here Korra."

"Bolin, you have been my best friend through everything. You have grown so much and I ask that as well as teaching the next Avatar earthbending, I ask…"

"Korra?" Bolin said shaking her. "Korra stay with us."

"I ask," Korra said as her eyes began to focus on something in the distance. "I ask that you take care of Asami and tell her… Tell her I love her."

"I will, I promise, Korra." Bolin said as he felt Korra's body go limp. "Korra? KORRA!"

Jinora closed Korra's eyes.

"She's gone Bolin. A new Avatar has been born."

xxxxxxxxxx

A week had passed since Bolin carried Korra's lifeless body and placed it next to Asami's. Both her and Mako had barely spoken a word to each other following the deaths of the two women. Both ridden with guilt to not be with one while they passed.

"The memorial was nice," Bolin said. "Everyone who cared about them was there."

"Yeah," Mako said.

"Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"Korra asked me to tell Asami that she loved her."

"Asami gave me this letter to give to Korra." Mako said pulling out the letter from his pocket. "I think she might have had the same feelings."

"Should we read it?" Bolin asked taking the letter from Mako.

"It was between them Bolin, I'm not sure it's appropriate."

"But if Asami did have the same feelings, shouldn't we know? Shouldn't we be able to celebrate their love?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Bolin carefully opened the stained letter and began to read aloud:

 _My Dearest Korra,_

 _I'm writing you this letter because in this war the unthinkable has happened and I can no longer fight by your side. Every part of me rejoices in knowing you. Though we started out a bit rough knowing now that you are my best friend makes me so happy. It's at this point in which I have to tell you some truths._

 _Korra, I love you. With every part of myself I love you. Not having you for those three years was torture. I realized my feelings for you when we were captured by the Earth Queen's soldiers. You and I have gelled together so well and I realized then and there I would want you in my partner for everything from that point on. I had wanted to tell you these things at that time but then Zaheer and your injury happened. We went three years apart and I was hoping that maybe I could move on. But the moment we met up and I saw you blush after I commented about your hair I was smitten once again._

 _I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I'm sorry I never had the chance to tell you in person. I'm sorry if you never feel the same way and you think different of me now. But I have to be true to myself. I love you._

 _Asami_


End file.
